The Missing Frame, The Forgiven Angel
by CelestialElegy
Summary: Taken from her mate,Lilith must live as an angel wo memory of who she was.W parts coming back she must fight her way back to her lost mate and son.But as she is betrayed she fights back.Now she must find her true friends to survive.Or will she die trying.


The Missing Frame  
Prelude

Lilith sat in the living room playing with her son and boyfriend (they don't believe in marrage, talk bout it later). Watching Lucifer get up she laughed when Damien threw a block at his father in the back of his head.

"Lil you shouldn't be encouraging him."

"But it's funny. And I know he didn't get this from me." She laughed her purple-red eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Go ahead blame it on me."

"I just did." She laughed. "But I still love you." She placed her lips over his in a ghost of a kiss.

"I hate it when you do that." He ground out pulling her to him and smashing his lips to hers, his hand moving up to her jet black hair.

After finally pulling away she spoke. "Honey our son is watching, remember what happened last time? He bit your arm thinking you had hurt me."

"Yes," he twitched remembering the child drawing blood from his arm, "he really clings to you."

"More literally then not." She motioned to the child attached to her leg. "Sweetie let go of Mama's leg so she can move. And don't worry Daddy wont hurt Mama, he loves me very much. He would do anything for us."

"Yes so you don't have to worry for your mother."

"I will always be here. Nothing short of God can take me away from you." She smiled sweetly down at the child holding him to her. "And at that not even he could stop me from returning to you. I would never let anything take you from me."

"You promise? That you will never leave me?"

"Damien, I love you very much always remember that, and never forget." She lifted the young child to her and held him close.

"Mama I know, you tell a me million times everyday."

"I know, I know. But I can't help it you are so cute and I love you so much."

Lucifer faintly heard her whisper 'everything I never had.' She did everything for her child that her parents never did for her. She gave him everything she could.

He had finally made her truly happy.

Lilith suddenly stopped laughing and looked up, eyes scanning everything as if looking for something. Her eyes franticly darted everywhere. Pushing her child into her mate's arms she yelled, "Go!" as she stepped back.

"Mama?" little Damien yelled fighting his father to get back to his mother.

"No!" she shouted. Lucifer's arms remained firm around his son; holding the crying child back. "Please."

"Lil?"

"Please go home. Back to your world. Hurry." She cried out falling to her knees as the darkness surrounded them.

"Mama! Mama!" Damien cried out as the black swirling around them faded the image of his beloved mother. "No Mama don't leave me."

"I love you. Please stay with your father protect eachother and wait. I will return to you no matter what." She cried harder.

As the last image of his mate faded into the darkness he heard 'I'm sorry.'

* * *

That was 3 thousand years ago. Lilith had disappeared from Assiah, the material world. In her wake she left a crying sorrowful child and a broken hearted mate and love.

Well on Assiah she was forgotten or thought dead. In the other planes, angel and demon alike know different. Demons more then any knew the truth. The 'death' of Lilith had caused an uproar in the underworld as their queen was once again gone from their grasp and their ruler left in shame. The only true child of the rulers remained sorrowful, but he too as disappeared as those who created him of love were left broken. Gone were the King, Queen, and heir to Hell's throne. Only those who were their know the real reason behind the revolt of the fallen, the heaven's first great war had thus gone as planned in the name of she who was lost from them.

Lilith was a legend. She is the only human born angel. She is the Lucifer's mate. She is the Forgiven Angel.

* * *

A/N: I know that this is not a long chapter but it is just the introduction, if you do not like it then I will post it no longer. The next chapter is her in heaven 3 thousand years later.

The marrage thing, k get this, in history it is said that those who were not married and had sex comitted adultery, well this is the Christian law. Well if they are spawns of hell then they do not believe that. Well as I see it marrage is nothing more then the validation of your family and love. Why do you need others approvel. Beside Lucifer cannot step on sacred ground let alone enter a church, the place of god. There was a covented ceramony where she was marked his mate before all the rebels.

For those confused about the timing: this is sort of AU cuz when i realized the mistake i made i did not feel like changing it. If I did it would mess up the whole story.

Until again  
CelestialElegy


End file.
